The Sound of the Ocean
by Stardust and Lullabies
Summary: Elizabeth had always loved the sound of the Ocean. Snapshots from the life of Elizabeth Weir


**AN:** It's been a long long time since I've written any fanfic but I'm trying to get back into it. So, I'm doing an expose on Elizabeth Weir. I love her but have struggled to find good fanfic about her, especially Gen. It's her thoughts on the events so very little dialogue and might not be in canonical order though this one leads up to the beginning of Atlantis

 **Chapter One: The Beginning**

Elizabeth had spent all of her life moving around the world from one country to another. Her father had been an Ambassador for the United States for the first fifteen years of her life. During those years she lived in Australia, New Zealand, United Kingdom and various other countries both in Europe and within Asia and Africa. The one place she never truly got to was the South American countries. Elizabeth, didn't think anything of changing schools every year or so but in fact found that she enjoyed it. While some people might have found it hard to move from school to school within various countries, Elizabeth took it as an opportunity to learn new cultures, meet people and explore the world that was out there.

Her favourite places were the ones by the ocean though. There was something soothing about being able to sit on a balcony and watch the waves crash upon the land, to hear them as she lay in bed drifting off to sleep. After spending so long by the ocean, once she wasn't she found that it was hard to sleep. She spent all of her time trying to get back there.

When she was fifteen and her dad ran and was elected for the Congress, they moved permanently to Washington DC. That was probably the hardest move she had ever done. Not because it was America but because she knew she wouldn't be move again, that they would settle there and not be out globetrotting around the world. It wasn't long until she grew bored with the American culture and combined with being so far from the ocean, she grew restless.

It therefore wasn't a surprise to anyone when she took the first opportunity she had to travel. This time it was to Brazil, a place she had never been. She spent two months there before returning and starting her college degree in Political Sciences, minoring in Italian. After a year she transferred to UCLA and loved it. The fact it was near the ocean had nothing to do with it, really.

After a bad break up with her then boyfriend Jason towards the end of her final year she moved to New York, lucky enough to get an intern position at the Inter-Agency Network on Women and Gender Equality, a part of the United Nations. Impressed with her, her bosses offered her a junior position after she completed her Masters, which she was due to start after the internship had finished. From there, she moved to Washington and studied Linguistics at Georgetown and taught undergraduate Political Science during the latter half of it. Putting off her job, she went on to get her PhD in Political Science after that, continuing to teach at Georgetown.

While she really enjoyed her time there, she never got rid of the urge to travel, to be by the ocean.

Moving back to New York, she stayed at the Inter-Agency Network for the next two years but she found it wasn't as challenging as she though. Growing restless she applied to be transferred to the Security Council where she was accepted. From there she started to make a name for herself in her ability to broker treaties. After a year doing so, she started to study part time and gained her PhD in Linguistics. By then, she could speak Italian, Spanish and some Latin which she had picked up because it interested her.

Little did she know that these treaties would bring her to the attention of President Hayes and the discovery of the Stargate Program. She didn't know it at the time but it was exactly the challenge she had been after all of her life

That wasn't to say this change in her life was easy. She was used not to telling Simon, her new fiance at the time about all of her work but this took it to another level. While she struck up a friendship with Daniel, the other members of SG-1 took badly to her taking charge and while she was just doing the job she had been told to do she did understand the position that they were in. Of course, this meant that there was little chance of travel compared to what she did but she thrived in this position nonetheless.

It wasn't long till she was moved from Commander of the SGC to the head of the Atlantis project. If she hadn't been so open minded she would have had trouble believing that Atlantis was real but during her time at Stargate Command she had learned so much including all about the Ancients which fascinated her. She had spent all of her spare time studying them and was only rivaled in her knowledge of them by perhaps Daniel Jackson who was even more a cultural and linguistic expert than she was, some of their conversations were absolutely fascinating though.

She knew, without a doubt though that she ihad?i to find Atlantis, she had to visit it. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity even if as it turned out to be a one way trip. She knew that it wouldn't be easy leaving everything behind but she knew to her very core that she had to do this. She spent months planning it, even without the knowledge of the actual gate address, she had faith that Daniel would find it, he wouldn't fail her.

Now, after months of planning and a last minute recruit in John Sheppard they were ready to go. The gate was dialed and they stepped through to another Galaxy.

They stepped out the gate and into Atlantis. They had barely been there more than ten minutes when they discovered that they were under water, that the shield was failing. They had to evacuate.

All Elizabeth could think of, besides the fact that they had only found the city of the Ancients and had to abandon it but that it was really quite ironic that given her love of water that it might very well be what killed her in the end.


End file.
